Next Stage
Next Stage NS *'Nombre: '''Next Stage *'Nombre Alternativo: Next Stage NS *¿Por qué Next Stage?' : "Next Stage" significa "Siguiente escenario" porque no importa cuantas veces pisen uno, siempre habrá un próximo. El nombre tiene además un gran significado: que siempre seguirán adelante y jamás se detendrán. La "NS" quiere decir New Style ya que fueron el primer grupo cover mixto de Kpop en Córdoba y piensan que su estilo, vestuarios, baile y forma de presentarse ante el público son diferentes. *'Número de miembros: 3''' chicos y 4 chicas. *'Origen:' Córdoba, Argentina. *'Formación:' Julio de 2011 *'Debut:' 10 de septiembre de 2011 *'Color: '''Violeta *'Fanclub : Cirujas con clase. *¿Por Que?' : Surgió mediante una broma de Klow (ex integrante) mientras hacían los moldes para un vestuario con papeles de diario, él dijo "Somos cirujas... pero con clase". Debut 'Pre-Debut' Cuatro miembros (Yuffie, Hino, Choel y Fio) pertenecieron anteriormente a otro grupo cover de J-Pop (Kiseki No Tenshi) que luego de un año juntos se disolvió por diferencias un día de Julio, por la noche Hino y Fio hablaron sobre crear un nuevo grupo, sin reglas, sin líder y en compañía de aquellas dos personas que quedaron fuera del grupo previo y aun así querían continuar: Yuffie y Choel quienes aceptaron encantados la propuesta de pertenecer a él. También hablaron con Maat, Klow y Kitty quienes se integraron poco tiempo después, por algunos problemas personales esta última salió del grupo un mes antes del debut. Los demás practicaron por dos meses 'Supa Luv' de Teen Top hasta el día que subirían a su primer escenario como Next Stage el 10 de septiembre del 2011. 'Elección del nombre' Los seis integrantes pensaron muchos nombres hasta llegar al actual, algunos de ellos fueron: "StaFF" (Staff por un grupo de gente que se organiza para realizar algo en conjunto y las dos "F" representaban las iniciales de "Forever Friends) y "4U" (For You, porque lo que querían hacer, no era solo para ellos mismos, si no dedicado para quien los viera), hasta llegaron a pensar en nombres divertidos como "Random" y "Puré de papas rosas". En un ensayo, Fio se la pasaba escribiendo nombres en un cuaderno. Ya tenía en mente "Next Stage" y pensaba que no sería del agrado de los demás pero decidió comentárselos, se llevó gran sorpresa cuando quedaron todos de acuerdo, porque era realmente dificil que eso pasara. 'Debut' Su debut fue el 10 de septiembre del 2011 en el escenario principal de un evento de animé en Córdoba llamado "CAF VI" haciendo cover de la canción Supa Luv del grupo Teen Top, con Hino representando a Niel, Fio a CAP, Yuffie a ChunJi, Maat a L.Joe, Klow a Ricky y Choel a ChangJo. 'Presentaciones mixtas hasta la fecha: 'Supa Luv' Teen Top (10 de septiembre 2011) 'Supa Luv A' Teen Top (Septiembre 2011) 'Supa Luv' Teen Top (Octubre 2011) *Cuarto lugar, concurso de baile* 'Clap' Teen Top (10 de marzo 2012) 'Mirotic' DBSK (20 de mayo 2012) 'Abracadabra' Brown Eyed Girls & 'Mirotic' DBSK (16 de junio 2012) Remix: 'Come into the world, Clap, Transform & Supa Luv' Teen Top (11 de agosto 2012) 'Watch Out & Mazeltov' ZE:A (01 de septiembre 2012)'' *Segundo lugar, ConComics Argentina 2012*'' 'Clap & Supa Luv' Teen Top & 'Gangnam Style' PSY (16 de noviembre 2012) 'No Mercy' B.A.P (16 de febrero 2013) 'King Kong', 'Ike Ike' & 'Night On Fire' Hinoi Team Para para version (07 de Julio 2013) 'No More Dream' The Bangtan Boys (BTS) (07 de septiembre 2013) 'No More Dream' The Bangtan Boys (BTS) (21 de diciembre 2013) 'Voodoo Doll' VIXX (15 de febrero 2014) *Primer lugar, concurso coreográfico* 'Zombie Party' SPEED (06 de septiembre 2014) *Primer lugar, ConComics Argentina 2014* '''Dance Cover Video: 'Too Late' Co-Ed School (Liberado el 10 de Junio 2014) Sub-Unidades Su nombre fue divido en dos partes para representar la sub unidad masculina y la femenina. NEXT ♂ Integrantes Maat Choel Teo (Maknae) STAGE ♀ Integrantes Cielo DB Fio Hino (Maknae) Debut: '''Con 'So Cool' de SISTAR el 10 de marzo del 2012 '''Presentaciones hasta la fecha: 'So Cool' SISTAR (10 de marzo 2012) 'So Cool' SISTAR (20 de mayo 2012) 'Alone' & 'So Cool' SISTAR (16 de junio 2012) 'Ma Boy' SISTAR (15 de septiembre 2012) 'Clap Your Hands' 2NE1 (15 de octubre 2012) 'Clap Your Hands' 2NE1 (16 de noviembre 2012) 'Every Night' EXID (9 de marzo 2013) 'Clap Your Hands' 2NE1 (20 de abril 2013) 'Nowadays you / Lately you' Brave Girls (10 de Agosto 2013)'' *Primer lugar, concurso de Kpop*'' 'We are a bit different' EvoL (18 de enero 2014) 'We are a bit different' EvoL (15 de marzo 2014)'' *Primer lugar, concurso de Kpop*'' 'Minimanimo' Tiny-G (28 de junio 2014) *Primer lugar, concurso coreográfico* Dance Cover MV's: Clap Your Hands (2NE1) (Liberado: 15 de noviembre 2013) Integrantes ' Cielo, Maat, Choel, DB, Fio, Hino y Teo.' right Ex Integrantes Zhen Yuffie Klow Ökami *''Cielo'' (Intense) centre ◘ Edad: '''21 ◘ '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 23/Agosto/1994 ◘ Símbolo NS: Cloud ஐ ◘ Color: Verde claro ◘ Ingreso NS: Febrero del 2012 ' '' Presentaciones en solitario:' 'Dr. Feel Good' Rania (16 de junio 2012) 'Dr Feel Good' Rania (Sexy Pole Dance) (07 de noviembre 2012) 'I'm the best' 2NE1 (15 de diciembre 2012) 'Goodnight Kiss' Jung Hyosung (16 de Agosto 2014)' *Maat' (Cute) centre ◘ '''Edad:' 21 ◘ Fecha de Nacimiento: 30/Mayo/1995 ◘ Símbolo NS: Thunder ϟ ◘ Color: Turquesa / Celeste ◘ Ingreso NS: Debut *Choel (Explosive) centre ◘ Edad: '''20 ◘ Fecha de Nacimiento:' 20/Julio/1995 ◘ '''Símbolo NS:' Toxic ☣ ◘ Color: Verde oscuro ◘ Ingreso NS: '''Debut *DB' (Energy) centre ◘ '''Edad: '''20 ◘ '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''10/Noviembre/1995 ◘ '''Símbolo NS:' Treble Clef ♪ ◘''' Color:' Naranja ◘ '''Ingreso NS:' 03 Octubre de 2011 *''Fio'' (Sureness) centre ◘''' Edad:' 20 ◘ '''Fecha de Nacimiento:' 14/Noviembre/1995 ◘ Símbolo NS: SandGlass ⌛ ◘''' Color:' Azul ◘ '''Ingreso NS:' Debut ' Presentaciones en solitario:' 'Black Diamond' Nana Mizuki (11 de agosto 2012) 'Fashion Monster' & 'PONPONPON' Kyari Pamyu Pamyu (07 de noviembre 2012), 'Someone Else' JYP & Ga-in (15 de diciembre 2012) 'U R So Cute' 24K & 'WA$$UP' (Wa$$up) Remix (05 de octubre 2013) 'Party Time' (Guardians 4) (19 de octubre 2013) 'Rolling Star' (Yui), 'Bacchikoi' Para-para ver (Dev Parade) & 'Believe' (Folder5) (20 de abril 2014) 'Short Hair' (AoA) (17 de Julio de 2014) 'Flower Power' & 'Bad Girl' (SNSD) (16 de Agosto 2014) Tiene su propio canal de covers: http://www.youtube.com/user/FioLuka *''Hino'' (Charisma) centre ◘ Edad: 20 ◘ Fecha de nacimiento: '''30/Noviembre/1995 ◘ '''Símbolo NS: '''Diamond ♦ ◘ Color: Morado ◘ '''Ingreso NS: Debut *''Teo (Enjoy) ''Maknae centre ◘ Edad: '''17 ◘ '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 02/Julio/1999 ◘ Símbolo NS: Star ☆ ◘ Color: Bordó ◘ Ingreso NS: '25 de Mayo de 2014 Curiosidades: ''• En un principio su canción debut iba a ser Boyfriend (Boyfriend). • En 'Supa Luv' Kitty interpretaba a ChunJi pero luego de su abandono Yuffie tomó su puesto. • Toman el 22 de Julio como su aniversario porque fue el primer día que se habló de Next Stage, pero el 3 de agosto fue su primer ensayo grupal y el 10 de septiembre su debut. • Deby (DB) ingresó como séptima integrante el 3 de octubre del 2011. • El 5 de octubre Yuffie dijo: "¡Soy la reencarnación de tablón!" haciendo estallar a los demás de la risa. • Su canal de Youtube fue abierto el 27 de octubre del 2011. • Decidieron hacer el rémix existente de Supa Luv en la segunda masiva de kpop en Córdoba, donde fue su segunda presentación., 25 de septiembre del 2011. • Hicieron dos presentaciones en el Colegio Alejandro Carbó para un Dance Battle, el 30 de noviembre, llegaron a la final y quedaron cuartos porque su segunda presentación, ¡la cual fue desastrosa! Siempre ríen y se lamentan, recordándolo en especial porque fue la primer presentación de DB. • El 21 de diciembre cumplieron sus primeros 100 días como grupo. • Zhen se convirtió en el octavo integrante el 9 de diciembre del 2011. • El 2 de enero del 2012, los 8 fueron a hacer un picnic al Jardín Botánico de Córdoba para festejar año nuevo y a ensayar. • El 20 de enero del 2012, Maat, Yuffie, Hino, DB, Zhen y Fio acamparon en el patio de la casa de Hino, hicieron una fogata, contaron historias de terror y jugaron su famoso juego de prendas divertidas sacando gomitas de colores; esa noche llovió muy fuerte. • El 26 de enero del 2012, se agregó una nueva integrante femenina (Ji) que muy poco tiempo después, abandonó por razones personales. • Ensayando Clap de Teen Top quedaron fascinados con 'el pasito' que hacen una parte de la coreografía y se grabaron haciéndolo: https://www.facebook.com/video/embed?video_id=3372523758592 • Hino y Zhen se convirtieron en pareja ♥ • "Adoptaron" como la mascota de Next Stage a un can que siempre los visitaba en la plaza donde ensayan, los acompañaba a todas partes y los protegía de cualquier persona con otros propósitos. Lo nombraron Brownie (DB eligió el nombre) y hasta le crearon un perfil: (https://www.facebook.com/browniemoreno.stage). Un día tuvo un accidente, cayó de una gran altura y casi quedó parapléjico, NS hizo una odisea para hayar un veterinario un domingo por la tarde. Lograron conseguir uno en la noche luego de caminar con el animal a cuestas; asistieron a Brownie y su vida quedó a salvo. Luego comenzó la búsqueda para que pudieran adoptarlo. Casi un mes después consiguieron la compañía de alguien confiable que podía cuidarlo. No volvieron a saber de él y siempre lo recordarán. • En CAF SEVEN fue su 4° presentación y crearon una amistad con Hyper Starlight, quienes bailaron como invitadas Dancers de Para-Para y K-Pop provenientes de Buenos Aires. • Fueron a la inauguración del Bar Temático 'Tatooine'. • Klow creó un blog dónde escribió su propia historia de fantasía teniendo a cada integrante como sus protagonistas. http://stage-from-below.blogspot.com.ar/ • El 20 de mayo fue su 5ta presentación en la 3er Flashmob de Kpop, presentando Mirotic (DBSK!) y So Cool (SISTAR); esta fue la primer presentación de Zhen. right ''• El 22 de mayo recibieron su primer fan art ;-; (Derech'a).'' • El 16 de Junio realizaron su 6ta presentación y Abracadabra (BEG) fue su primer canción dónde estaban todos los integrantes. Hasta el momento también se trataba de la primer presentación de Cielo en NS, además presentaron Alone & So Cool (SISTAR), Mirotic (DBSK!) y Cielo realizó un solo con Dr Feel Good (Rania). • Para su primer año, entregaron diplomas, Hubo una galleta de la fortuna para cada miembro. Viajaron a La Calera a casa de Cielo, se sacaron muchas fotos grupales y se llevaron grandes recuerdos. • En la galleta de la fortuna para Next Stage, el presagio que salió fue: "Sólo se puede competir en felicidad con los dioses cuando se posee pan y agua." • El 11 de Agosto fue su 7ma presentación con un remix entre Come into the world, Clap, Transform & Supa Luv (Teen Top), también Fio realizó un cosplay y una performance que incluía una canción de Nana Mizuki. • El 23 de Agosto sorprendieron a Cielo por su cumpleaños número 18 con fiesta sorpresa en casa de DB. •'' El 1 de septiembre 2012 fue una de sus mejores experiencias antes, durante y después del Dance Battle de ConComics. Bailando Watch Out (ZE:A) con pijamas de animalitos, para luego sacarselos y quedar con otro vestuario en azul y negro para Mazeltov (ZE:A). Ganaron el segundo puesto y fue su 8va presentación. Antes habían pasado la noche en casa de Zhen, luego viajaron a la de Yeii, allí terminaron sus trajes y ensayaron las ultimas partes. ¡Nunca más algo a las apuradas, chicos!'' • El 9 de septiembre una amiga guitarrista les dedicó un cover en guitarra de Clap (Teen Top). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTY_wvYOFh0&feature=youtu.be •'' El 15 de septiembre hubo una 9na presentación algo fantasma porque no hay videos ~ Klow bailó su solo representando a Kai en el Teaser 14 de EXO (What is love), e Hino y Fio hicieron un cover de Ma Boy (SISTAR19).'' • El 20 de septiembre, por motivo del día de la primavera, hicieron un viaje por tres días a Mina Clavero, se quedaron en una cabaña que tiene la familia de Hino. Fue una verdadera convivencia. • '''Stage' bailó por primera vez Clap Your Hands (2NE1) el 14 de octubre como 10ma presentación; el banco largo fue la estrella de la noche.'' • El 16 de noviembre del 2012 hicieron presentaciones en dos Mc' Donalds como invitados especiales por el Mc Día Feliz, bailaron Supa Luv & Clap (Teen Top), Clap your Hands (2NE1) y Gangnam Style (PSY) promoviendo el K-pop, fueron la 11° y 12° presentación. • En noviembre para el cumpleaños de DB viajaron a la casa de campo de su familia y se quedaron algunos días allí. • En vísperas de Navidad en pleno ensayo, fueron en busca de helado, pero el dinero no era suficiente y estaban por comprar algo pequeño y compartirían, en eso una señora se acercó a ellos y les dió $40 en las manos y dijo "Feliz Navidad". NS no quiso aceptar pera ella dijo que se ofendería si no lo hacían. Desde ese entonces piensan que Papa Noel/Santa Claus es mujer. • Klow fue a un ensayo con una bolsa de regalos, ¡parecía Santa! • Cielo tiene tatuado "Next Stage" en el tobillo izquierdo desde el 20 de diciembre del 2012. Significa mucho más que solo el nombre del grupo. • Fio bailó dos temas de Kyari Pamyu Pamyu, Fashion Monster y PONPONPON, mucha gente la reconoce por eso. • El 16 de febrero del 2013 presentaron No Mercy (BAP) como 13° presentación. • Los siguientes miembros tienen Ask: Cielo: http://ask.fm/TokkiCielo Maat: http://ask.fm/MatLovecchio Hino: http://ask.fm/hinoNS Yeii: http://ask.fm/joel201 DB: http://ask.fm/TARGETinSIGHT Fio: http://ask.fm/FioLuka Teo: http://ask.fm/MaTeibarra Ökami: http://ask.fm/Akaru • El 3 de marzo Stage envió su video a CAF para participar en el Dance Battle del evento del 9 de marzo; fue la presentación número 14°. Salieron finalistas pero al final las ganadoras fueron la Sub Unidad The Princess que vinieron desde Mendoza, ¡unas idolas! • Hino, Cielo y Fio fueron las únicas en viajar a Buenos Aires para ver a Super Junior en el Luna Park. • El 2 de mayo crearon una cuenta de Twitter para NS https://twitter.com/NextStageNS • La noche del 7 de junio del 2013, Zhen dejó definitivamente Next Stage convirtiendose en el único Ex miembro oficial. • Leo estuvo a pasos de ingresar, dejó de venir tan pronto cuando empezó y abandonó el grupo junto con Zhen. • El Facebook de Next Stage dice estar "casado" con Fio. • El 6 de Julio presentaron un Mix de Para Para; 15° presentación. • El 21 de Julio del 2013 ingresó un nuevo integrante masculino, quien sería conocido en Next Stage como 'Kevin'. Algo muy curioso es que Kevin cumple el 10 de septiembre, que es el día en el que Next Stage subió por primera vez a un escenario. Sin embargo, por problemas personales él decidió abandonar. • Hasta el día de la fecha no poseen lider, dicen no necesitarlo y nunca han tenido. • El 10 de Agosto la sub unidad femenina se presentó con Nowadays You de Brave Girls y ganaron el primer lugar en un concurso de K-pop. • El día 06 de septiembre recibieron sus primeras remeras grabadas con sus nombres y el logo de Next Stage. • En la ConComics del 07 de septiembre participaron en la dance battle con No More Dream de BTS por pura diversión ya que sabían que no ganarían por las dos únicas semanas de práctica. • El 1 de noviembre Cielo, DB, Fio, Yeii, Maat, Klow, junto a Sofi, fueron a la "Xxxtreme Trick r treat". Cielo fue disfrazada de vampiro gótico, DB de bruja, Fio de dinosaurio y Maat y Sofi con sus carteles de "disfraz caguai". • El Jueves 7 de noviembre alcanzaron los 100 suscriptores en su canal de Youtube ~♥ • El 9 de noviembre se juntaron todos en la casa de DB por su cumpleaños mintiéndole de que no podían ir al centro para juntarse. Cuando ella llegó la esperaban en su habitación, ¡toda su familia fue cómplice! Tuvo una genial fiesta sorpresa <3 ¡Esa noche hicieron vídeos y se divirtieron un montón! Toda la evidencia de ello se encuentra en el Ask del grupo. Algo épico y totalmente improvisado: http://ask.fm/NextStage/answer/104593603704#_=_ • El 15 de noviembre se liberó el primer Dance cover MV de 'We are a bit different". • El 5 de diciembre se decidieron a empezar a practicar 'Voodoo Doll' de VIXX y ese mismo día aprendieron a hacer volar a DB en el truco del inicio porque interpreta a Ken. • El 10 de diciembre Cielo y Fio fueron a conocer a Melany y a Nahir, dos hermanas de La Calera que hace un tiempo les hablaban porque los vieron bailar ♥ • Se dice que '''Next Stage' AMA Mc'Donalds y 2x1 y que van a terminar rodando.'' • El 21 de Diciembre se presentaron en la Cordoba Anime Expo con No More Dream de BTS como presentación especial, ¡DB llegó 5 minutos antes de subir al escenario! • Cielo resultó ser la imagen del grupo, muchos piden una foto con ella. thumb|left|300px|Aquí una de las fotos. •'' El 26 de Diciembre de 2013 se filmó un vídeo especial por el fin de año dónde ellos decoraban un árbol de navidad con papel de colores y mensajes. Ese mismo día cada uno recibió un regalo muy especial por parte de Sofi.'' thumb|left|505px • El 18 de enero se realizó la segunda Play Concert donde '''Stage ♀' presentó 'We are a bit different' de EvoL.'' • El 23 de enero invadieron la pileta de casa de Maat y por primera vez todos llegaron temprano. '' ''• La mayoría de los miembros son conocidos por ser impuntuales, a excepción de Maat, Teeo y Ökami. thumb|314px|•Klow viajó a Uruguay en febrero y en la arena de una playa escribió "Next Stage" y lo fotografió : • Pasaron el 14 de febrero (Día de San Valentín) todos juntos. • Presentaron Voodoo Doll de VIXX en la SHIBUYA ONE del 15 de febrero, donde había un concurso coreográfico y ganaron el primer puesto. Sofi participó en esta presentación ~ • El 21 de febrero se juntaron en casa de Sofi a tomar un submarino y a ver vídeos graciosos. thumb|left|•El mismo día Cielo recibió un cartel de una chica que la admira desde Cosquín ~~ • El 15 de marzo se presentaron en la Anime Shock con 'We are a bit different' y ganaron el concurso de baile (izquierda). • Nami, una amiga de Buenos Aires, le dio a Sofi en su viaje 4 tapers con galletas caseras para que NS engordara. • El 5 de Abril cumplieron 1000 días desde su formación. • Se organizaron para viajar el 29 de marzo a la casa de campo de Sofi en Icho Cruz por dos días, ¡fue genial! • El 6 de Abril, Caro, la misma chica de Cosquín admiradora de Cielo, ¡les regaló un cartel con dedicatoria! https://www.facebook.com/next.stage.ns/posts/583891285051777 • El 12 de Abril grabaron Too Late de Co-Ed School para un concurso online en una cancha de basquet cerca de la casa de Yuffie. • El 4 de mayo liberaron un adelanto por su página de facebook de Too Late: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=718273091551810 • Se tomaron un descanso de actividades por un mes~ • El 7 de Junio del 2014 cumplen 1000 días desde su primer escenario. • En su página NEXT STAGE sólo tienen 276 "Me gusta", la razón es que usan mucho más su perfil que actualmente tiene 458 amigos. • El 14 de mayo de 2014, Yuffie decidió abandonar el grupo, quedando solo 7 integrantes en este. • A partir de mayo dos miembros estarían'' en periodo de entrenamiento.'' • El 25 de Mayo se realizó una fiesta de bienvenida en casa de Sofi para "Ö" y "M" quienes en Next Stage tendrán el nombre de Ökami y Teo, ¡a partir de ese día forman parte del grupo oficialmente! El grupo regresa a su antiguo número de miembros, nueve. thumb|296px|Aqui una foto: •'' El 31 de Mayo, junto con Sofi, fueron a la casa de Te''o que esta sobre un restaurante de su familia. Comieron e hicieron un brindis. ''Se quedaron la madrugada del 1 de junio. ¡Hicieron Vr en Ask y entraron en Chatroulette!'' • El 10 de Junio hicieron público el video de Too Late: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ahnwykb3z8 thumb|left|400px|Ese mismo día por la mañana realizaron una sesión fotográfica. • El 28 de Junio la sub unidad femenina se presentó en la Shibuya One con Minimanimo, ganando el primer lugar en el concurso coreógrafico, siendo esta la presentación número 22°. '' • ''El 2 de Julio, ¡Teo cumplió 15 años y fueron a comer a 2x1! • El 22 de Julio se cumplieron tres años desde la formación del grupo. • Se anunció que Klow se convertiría en un miembro inactivo el 26 de Julio por razones de salud y trabajo. Pasando luego a convertirse en ex-integrante de NS. thumb|104px • Ensayando Zombie Party, Cielo se dislocó el dedo meñique por hacer el truco del final, al día siguiente le pasó lo mismo en el dedo indice porque se cayó en su casa. • El 24 de Agosto, luego del cumpleaños número 20 de Cielo, decidieron que si se presentarían en la ConComics con Zombie Party, estando a dos semanas del evento. • Okami es el único miembro que se grabó haciendo el Gwiyomi: https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=258136997704249&set=vb.100005238519263&type=3&theater • El 3 de septiembre Cielo subió su primer video blog/tutorial de maquillaje. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdO3QaBmx5E • El 6 y 7 de septiembre (2014) fue la ConComics; era la tercera vez consecutiva que se presentaban allí. Bailaron Zombie Party en el Dance Battle que se realizó el primer día, pero antes se juntaron en casa de Yeii a maquillarse y cambiarse. ¡Esta presentación fue el debut de Teo y Okami! Además recibieron el primer lugar en el concurso. Kio participó en el acting como la protagonista.